One Thing He Fears
by Eawynne
Summary: Written for #PoeDameronAppreciationWeek He's the hero, the leader, but he does have one fear. Set prior to TFA, within my little au of Poe being married.


**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine#**

 **#A/N: Although for the challenge theme during #PoeDameronAppreciationWeek, this story is part of those I am writing where he's married, so please don't be confused** **Pre-TFA#**

Not every starfighter pilot liked atmospheric flight. Poe did. He always had. He almost preferred it. At this point it was his one on and only advantage. He needed to give the shuttle on the ground a chance to finish loading the much needed supplies. They hadn't expected trouble. But, as seemed to be usual, trouble had found them. It was supposed to have been a routine run, a reliable source, a safe planet. The shuttle that had taken on the fuel supplies was finished.

The TIEs had seemingly come from nowhere.

"Blue two, get out of here with that fuel, make the jump to hyperspace as soon as you're clear."

"But…"  
"No but's! Get out of here, get back to base. There's probably a destroyer up there or close by. Just go." He barked into the comm as he pulled his fighter into a tight turn to head off the TIEs that were heading for the shuttle. Poe fired, hitting one of the fighters, but there were still five in the air. "You have your opening! Go." He ground out, watching Blue Two take the window with the shuttle, getting clear.

He had to keep the fighters from hitting the supply shuttle. He turned sharply again, but not before the TIEs were able to fire on the shuttle.

"We're hit, Commander!"

"How bad?"

There was a brief pause as he went after the TIE, but he four on his tail.

"We should still be able to fly."

"Then go as soon as you've got an opening."

"Yes sir."

Poe pushed his fighter into a steep climb, hoping to come back behind the TIEs so he could get a good shot. He managed to get two on his way back towards the planet. The shuttle got off the ground. The remaining TIEs seemed to be having a hard time deciding whether to go for him or the shuttle. They split. He had a choice, and that was clear. He had to protect the shuttle. The TIE ahead of him was firing, and the shuttle pilot was doing a decent job of evading. The other TIE was on his tail. Poe fired, hitting the TIE that was ahead of him, turning sharply he managed to get the one behind him in his sights. "Good bye." He fired, flying through the explosion as he circled around to follow the shuttle.

"Get ready to make the jump as we break atmosphere."

"Yes sir." The acknowledgement came in a wavering voice, the young pilot had never seen combat, he was new. Poe frowned. He could only hope that his children would have peace, but his parents had hoped that for him and it hadn't happened.

Landing safely back on D'Qar, he jumped out of his X-Wing and saw his wife standing beside General Organa. BB-8 followed him as he ran to the base entrance. He saluted the General.

She smiled. "Say hello to your wife, then get down to the briefing." She turned and walked away.

He was soon wrapped in his wife's arms, his arms around her. He kissed her. He pulled back, before he could ask, she smiled. "In our quarters, Lt. Connix happily volunteered to babysit for a little bit."

He nodded, putting his hand in her hair and leaning in again, kissing her and holding her close. She pulled back, running her hands through his helmet-flattened hair.

"I love you. Now go to your briefing, I'll see you later, handsome."

"I love you, too. I'll be back." He started to walk away when he heard his name being called.

"Commander Dameron?"

He turned to see the young shuttle pilot. Definitely still a kid. It was supposed to have been and easy mission.

"Yes, Pilot…." He couldn't remember the kid's name. He winced.

"Wren, sir. Thank you."

He shook his head. "It's my duty, that's all. No thanks necessary."

"I don't think anyone else can fly like that, you really are the best."

"You can learn, fighter simulator training has some openings, talk to Lt. Pava."

The kid grinned. "I will sir!"

He ran off. Before Poe could go on, he felt a hand around his. He looked to see Sariah still there.

"My husband, best pilot in the galaxy, leader, hero. Anything you can't do?"

He turned to her more fully. "Lose you."

She shook her head. "Don't even go there. You're not going to lose me, we're going to grow old and grey together."

He cupped her face with his hands. "I sure hope so, I know I look fearless to them, but I'm not. Not really, I'm afraid of one thing. Losing you, losing my family."


End file.
